Ivory Skin
by sesshylovr
Summary: Kagome and her friends are on one last road trip before they go to college. When Miroku finds a town to stay in, freaky things start happening. Will they be able to make it out alive, or will they all become one of the undead? R
1. On The Road Again

**A/N: I had written this story before, but it was for a story contest at my school called " Young Authors". I wanted people to read it, so I just changed the original characters' names from Trisha, James, Roy, and Mikey, to Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Hojo. I hope you guys like it!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"...And then you'll turn it all around, and you'll come back to meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome and InuYasha finished the song loudly, screaming more than singing. They laughed and held their stomaches, Kagome holding the steering wheel with one hand. She looked over at InuYasha through watering eyes. He was still laughing, but slowly managed to silence himself. He sighed and sat up straight.

InuYasha flipped his long, straight, silver hair out of his face. His dark amber eyes were still a little red from laughing so hard, but they were clearing up. He unzipped his black jacket and threw it in the back seat of Kagome's _Porsche 911 Turbo._ The tight, lime-green shirt he wore clung to every part of his torso. His arms were scarred from every fall he ever made while " practicing" on his skateboard. His legs, also scarred, were covered with baggy tan shorts. On his feet were black and white _Adios_.

" C'mon, one more," InuYasha offered, holding up another CD. Kagome shook her head, making her dark brown curls fall from her black beanie, and cascade down her back. She tugged on the bottom of her tight purple tank top and smoothed it out. Her torn up jeans were rolled at the knees because of the heat in the car. She kicked off her _Vans_ flats and reached down to pick them up.

" Are you crazy, Kag?" InuYasha said quickly. " Let me get those, you'll make us crash!"

" Okay, just hurry up," Kagome said sitting up straight. InuYasha leaned over the seat and across Kagome's legs. He took hold of the shoes and sat back up. " Throw 'em in the back."

InuYasha tossed the shoes over his shoulders, letting them pile on top of the mountain of trash and clothes. He stuck his head out the window and sighed.

" Are we almost there?" he asked. " I'm getting tired of sitting in this damn car."

" Calm down, it'll just be another hour," Kagome sighed. InuYasha looked at her in mock horror. He pretended to faint and flopped his head out the window. Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. She knew it would only encourage him. She had known InuYasha her entire life. He was her closest friend. That's why she brought him along on this last road trip she'd take as a teenager.

They weren't going to the same college. InuYasha had gotten into some art school in Nebraska, that he refused to name, and Kagome had gotten into New York University. There was no way they'd be able to see each other, not everyday, not like they did back home. Kagome would be too busy studying, InuYasha would be too busy doing whatever someone does in art school. Hopefully, this trip would make up for the time they wouldn't be able to spend together. Maybe Kagome would feel less guilty when she left. Maybe not.

She and InuYasha had known each other since they were two. They grew up on the same street, went to the same school, had the same friends. Kagome knew everything about InuYasha, and InuYasha knew everything about Kagome. They had done everything together. InuYasha joined the choir, just so he could go on out-of-state trips with Kagome. Kagome started to skate, just so she'd be able to hangout with InuYasha and their other skater friends at the park. Kagome was always there for InuYasha when he went through a bad break-up, and InuYasha had done the same for her. They were like family, only closer.

When Kagome's mother died, InuYasha had been there to comfort her. When InuYasha's parents divorced, Kagome was there to help him keep it together. Once, Kagome waited until the last minute to start her science fair project. InuYasha stayed up the entire night, helping her finish it, just so she wouldn't get an F. InuYasha wasn't exactly a straight A student either. That's why Kagome tutored him from sixth grade to their senior year in high school. They always looked out for each other. No matter what happened.

" An entire hour?" InuYasha groaned. " I don't think I'll make it ! Just kill me now, Lord! Please, end my misery!"

" Oh, stop it," Kagome chuckled. " Here, one more CD. Pop it in there."

InuYasha laughed and shook his head.

" Why is it everything you say sounds dirty?" he asked her, putting the CD he held into the CD player. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to bob her head to the beat of the music.

" Just shut up and sing," she ordered. InuYasha laughed again and saluted her sarcastically. He took in a deep breath and sat up straight.

" I got birds in my ears, and a devil on my shoulder, and a phone to the other and I can't get a hold of her. And what's a crush a to doooo? What's a crush to do-o when he can't get through? " they sang harmoniously. They sang, screaming at the tops of their lungs, making people next to them stare. They finished the song with Kagome holding her throat and wincing. She rolled down her window and laughed to herself. She and InuYasha were completely childish when they were alone. A bus drove by, that read: Russed ISD. Kagome watched it pass and frowned.

" I wish we could go back," she said to herself. InuYasha turned down the music and watched her drive. " You know, back to High School and start over. It feels like it ended too quickly. Doesn't it?"

" Yeah," InuYasha said sadly. " It feels like it was just yesterday when you were calling me at two in the morning, crying about how scared you were to be starting high school. Heh, those were the days..."

" Yeah, and it seems like just yesterday when you were coming to school, with your cute little coat and tie," Kagome said teasingly. " Remember? Your step mom thought it would be cute to slick your hair back your first day of high school."

" Yeah," InuYasha growled. " I only got shoved into my locker about five times that day."

"Hey, you looked like a dork," Kagome shrugged. " But the next day, no-one recognized you. That's a good thing, right?"

" Whatever," InuYasha said, crossing his arms like a four-year-old. He looked out across the dashboard. Kagome smiled and turned to look at the road. Suddenly, the bus that had passed them swerved and went off the road.

" Kagome, look out!" InuYasha screamed. He jumped over the seat and jerked the steering wheel. The car swerved to the left as the bus went rolling into a ditch to the right. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes. InuYasha put a hand on her head and pushed it down as he swerved the car onto the grass.

" Brake!" he shouted. Kagome stomped her foot down, but didn't look up. The car came to a stop. Kagome heard several car honks and a few tires screech. She was still trembling when InuYasha pulled her up. He held her face in his hands.

" Are you okay?" Kagome asked, her eyes still shut tight. InuYasha gave her a hug and laughed.

" I'm fine," he assured. " What about you?"

" Just give me a minute," Kagome breathed. Her heart thumped frantically in her chest. Her mind was giving her flashbacks from her mother's car accident. Her mother's voice echoed in her head.

_" Kagome! Look out!" _

Kagome had been drunk. Her mother was sitting in the passenger seat. Kagome had just picked her up from work. She had no idea that her daughter had been at a party, drinking. A truck had popped a tire, and went swerving onto their lane. Kagome would have been hit head-on if her mother hadn't grabbed the wheel and spun the car around. The entire passenger's side was crushed. Her mother had died on impact. Kagome made it out with a few scrapes, but nothing serious. Her father never forgave her...

" Kags, c'mon," InuYasha said soothingly. " Let's get going."

" Okay," Kagome gulped. She couldn't move. " I think you should drive."

" Alright," InuYasha said. He let her go as he climbed out of the car, walking around to open her door. Kagome sat up shakily and let InuYasha carry her to the passenger's seat. He closed the door then jogged back to the other side, closing the door behind him.

" I'm sorry I freaked out like that," Kagome said quietly. InuYasha shook his head and smiled, getting back onto the road.

" No worries," he smiled. "Just chill out for a while, I got this."

They sat in silence, the only noise was the sound of the wind rushing past the windows. Kagome tried her best to calm down, but her head just wouldn't let her. She sighed and pulled her feet up onto the seat. She rested her head on her knees and laughed at herself.

" You'd think after five years," she said softly. " I'd be over it, huh?"

" You've been through a lot, hon," InuYasha said gently. " It's okay to freak out now and then. This was a perfectly understandable time."

Kagome smiled. InuYasha was a good friend. Almost too good for her. She had to pay him back when they got to Naroda. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at it for a second.

" Are the guys gonna meet us there, or not?" Kagome asked. Her other friends, Hojo and Miroku would be joining them in Naroda and they'd go with InuYasha and her to Tallahassee. InuYasha nodded and took the phone from her hands.

" They said they had already rented a hotel room," InuYasha said. "They called a while back when we were at that gas station."

" Oh," Kagome said. " So who am I gonna bunk with?"

" You have a choice between me and Miroku," InuYasha said awkwardly. " Hojo called dibs on the bed by the window."

" Then I'm sharing with you," Kagome said quickly. " Miroku's too touchy for me."

" Why do you think I didn't want to share with him?" InuYasha laughed. Kagome smiled at him and punched his shoulder softly.

" I'm gonna miss you," she said turning to look out the window.

" Yeah, I know," InuYasha said simply. Kagome chuckled and dozed off...

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was harder than I thought. I hope I got all the names right. Well, if you guys like it, I'll continue. I just wanna get one thing straight: This story is called " Ivory Skin" because it is about VAMPIRES. scary, i know. But, I want you guys to get the impression that all the names listed so far are human characters. Later, I'll add some vamps. So, please tell me if I should continue. **

**hugs and kisses, sesshylovr**


	2. Hotel Room

**A/N: I guess nobody likes this story. But, I will keep updating it for my sake. And I don't care if you people can send me a million flames, I'll just take them with my head held high! poses dramatically Any-who, here's chapter two. snickers That rhymed... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" We're here!" InuYasha said excitedly. " We're free! We can get out of this damn car!"

His rantings woke Kagome from her nap. She looked around groggily and finally sat up and stretched out, yawning like a cat. InuYasha jumped out of the car and jogged around it a few times. He finally came to Kagome's door and flung it open. Kagome flinched. InuYasha always got excited when they were at a hotel. She slowly got out of the car and looked around.

" What kind of hotel is _this_?" Kagome criticized. The parking lot was empty besides their car. And the hotel itself wasn't very big. It probably had no more than six rooms on each of its two floors. The building was painted a plum color, and the windows were tinted. Kagome saw two familiar faces peeking out of one open window though.

" Mirok-u!" James said, his voice going deep. " Hojo!"

" Hey there, loser!" Miroku called. His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of Kagome. He put on his best smile and winked at her. He ran his hands through his thin black hair and leaned out the window. " Hey, sexy."

" Shut it, Miroku," Hojo snapped. He slapped Miroku behind the head. His dark-blond hair was swept sideways, as usual. He smiled at Kagome and InuYasha. "C'mon up, guys, we're room seven on the second floor."

" Is there an elevator?" Kagome asked, putting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. She squinted to look up at them. Hojo shook his head. " Then where are the stairs?"

" The other side," Miroku laughed. " Good luck carrying your shit up here, I ain't helpin'."

" Thanks a lot," InuYasha muttered. He turned back to the car and popped the trunk, getting his and Kagome's suitcases. " Kags, just grab my back pack from the front will ya?"

" Sure," Kagome said. InuYasha started to walk to the other side of the building to get up the stairs. Kagome went to the front of the seat and grabbed his bag, then started to make her way to their room, too.

InuYasha walked a lot faster than her. By time she made it around the corner, he was calling to her from the room.

" Hurry up! They got pizza!" he shouted. Kagome walked faster, trying to get around the other corner, then crashed into something.

" Umph!"

She fell backward to the ground, InuYasha's back pack flying out of her hands. She looked up to see a man standing in front of her. Kagome's face grew hot as he stared down at her. He was beautiful.

His eyes were a strange color, almost like maroon. His black hair was combed neatly, tied back in a high pony-tail, not a hair out of place even after their collision. His body was muscular under his tight tan shirt and jeans. His arms bulging from their sleeves. He narrowed his eyes a bit at her. His skin was strangely pale. Almost sickly. Trisha scrambled to her feet and looked around for the back pack.

" I'm so sorry," she apologized. " I should have payed attention-"

" Just watch it," the man said crossly. " Next time-" He shoved the missing back pack at her. " I won't be so nice."

Kagome narrowed her own eyes at this. She took the bag and stared him up and down.

" Now look here, buddy-" she said jabbing a finger at his chest. She jumped back as she felt a shocking sensation go through her arm. She gasped and held her hand against her chest. The man stared her down.

" Watch it," he growled. Kagome moved out of his way and he walked past her. Throwing the back pack onto her shoulder, she started for the room again. She climbed up the stairs and looked around for room number seven. There it was.

Kagome knocked on the door and Miroku answered, pulling it open slowly and looking her up and down even slower. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to walk in. He put a hand on her shoulder.

" Uh-uh-uh," he shook his head. " You have to pay the toll."

" What do you want, dumb-ass?" Kagome snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Miroku smirked and crossed his arms.

" Pucker up, princess," he said, leaning forward. Kagome laughed in his face and shoved him back. " Fine, then! Just wait, one day, you're gonna fall in love with me, and I'm going to shoot you down hard, baby! No mercy from the Miroku Man!"

" Oh no," Kagome said sarcastically, waving her hands in front of her. " Whatever will I do?"

Miorku huffed and closed the door behind her. Kagome threw Inuyasha's bag onto one of the beds. Inside, he and Hojo were sitting on the floor, eating pizza and watching TV. InuYasha looked up at her and smiled.

" What took ya?" he asked, tossing her a slice. Kagome jumped forward to catch it.

" Some creep walked into me," Kagome said in a bored voice. "The bastard didn't even apologize."

" Why didn't you kick his ass like you do to all of us?" Hojo demanded. Kagome giggled and sat on the floor next to InuYasha.

" Because the dude was five times my size!" Kagome said.

" Yeah right," InuYasha laughed. " That's never stopped you before. I bet the guy was _hot_, and you didn't want to hurt him. "

" Yup," Hojo agreed. " That's the only reason you don't hurt a dude. "

" Whatever, you guys don't know me at all," Kagome said with her chin up. Hojo and InuYasha raised their eyebrows. " Okay, he _was _kinda cute."

" Yeah, that's what I thought," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Kagome shoved him and ate her pizza quickly. Kagome heard a moaning noise and froze. She looked up at the TV and gagged. They were watching-

" You freaks!" she squealed, closing her eyes. " Turn it off! Turn it off!"

" Calm down, Kags," InuYasha chuckled.

" Yeah," Miroku added. " We were only glancing at it."

" Bull shit!" Kagome screamed. " You horny little bastards, turn it off! Turn it off now!"

" Alright, alright!" Hojo said. " Sheesh, like you've never seen a naked chick before."

" Ugh, why don't you guys get a date like normal people?" Kagome asked. " That was just-"

" Oh don't act like you didn't like it," Miroku said smugly. " I saw you checking her out. "

" Yeah right!" Kagome coughed, throwing the remains of her pizza at his face. " You _wish _I was like that."

" You caught me," Miroku admitted, rolling onto his back and sneering at her. Kagome stuck her tongue at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Guys were so immature. Why couldn't they just go talk to a girl instead of resulting to pornography to satisfy themselves? Kagome felt sorry for their wives if they ever got married. She shuddered and stood up.

" I gotta piss," she muttered to herself.

" Thanks for sharing, " Hojo replied, changing the channel on the TV. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to the restroom. She opened the door and turned on the light.

" Aaaaaagh!" she screamed. She spun around and covered her face. The guys came running up to her to see what was wrong. Kagome pointed into the bathroom, still covering her face.

" You can't be serious, Kags," InuYasha groaned, slumping over. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. " They're just magazines! Calm down! "

" Don't you guys respect me at all?" Kagome asked. Hojo gave her a guilty look and reached in and pulled out the magazines piled on top of the toilet. " Thank you, Hojo."

Kagome kissed his cheek and smiled. She looked over her shoulder at InuYasha and Miroku and rolled her eyes. Miroku stared at Hojo, his mouth hanging open in shock. He snatched the magazines and put them back in the bathroom.

" If I take them out will you kiss me, too?" he squeaked. Kagome snickered and pushed past him, tossing the magazines at him.

" You're pathetic," she said, closing the door.

Kagome was lying on the floor with Hojo, playing Go-Fish. She had already beaten him six times and it was getting late. She moaned and rolled over.

" I'm bored!" she whined. Hojo rolled over, too.

" Me, too," he agreed. " I wanna go to bed."

" You said it," Kagome said sitting up. " I'm going to sleep."

She and Hojo lifted themselves off the floor and went to their suitcases. Kagome pulled out her pajamas and looked over her shoulder. Hojo had gotten his out, too. They looked at the bathroom and then back at each other. Kagome made a run for it. Hojo jumped over her bed and pushed her aside, knocking her onto the floor. By time she got up, he had closed the bathroom door.

" You suck, Hojo!" she laughed. She could hear Hojo's booming laugh from outside the restroom. Kagome sighed in defeat and stood up, walking to the other side of the bed to change. " Don't come out until I'm dressed!"

" Okay," he called. Kagome smiled and started to unzip her jeans. Miroku and InuYasha had gone to rent some movies and get Kagome's car washed. They said they left her and Hojo behind to watch the room. Kagome knew better. They just didn't want her to see what they got, so she didn't complain and make them put it back.

She slipped on her night-shorts and lifted her tank top over her head. Just as she did this, someone burst the door open. Kagome jerked upright and stared wide-eyed at InuYasha and Miroku. Her face flushed bright red and she froze. Her bare torso revealed to all of them.

" Yes!" Miroku said, falling to his knees. " There _is _a God!"

InuYasha covered his eyes. Trisha looked around for her night-shirt. Hojo came walking out of the restroom.

" Can I come out now?" he asked. He looked up and saw Kagome then went wide-eyed and let his mouth fall open. He just stared for a minute, then spun around. " Sorry, Kags! Wow, I'm sorry!'

InuYasha looked at the floor. He leaned down and picked up Kagome's night-shirt. He threw it at her and Kagome quickly slipped it on. She couldn't meet any of their eyes. Miroku stood up and walked past her, tossing the bag of DVDs onto the dresser.

" Won't be needing these tonight after all," he said lightly. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face.

" I didn't see a thing, Kags!" Hojo assured. " Nothing, nada, zip! I swear!"

" You're going to hell, Hojo," InuYasha said. He looked over at Kagome. She was biting her lip. Her eyes met his slowly, unsure what to do, or say. She turned around and grabbed her jeans and tank top, balling them up and shoving them into her suitcase.

" It's okay, Kags," InuYasha comforted. " It's not like I haven't seen you topless before. We used to bathe together, remember?"

" Thanks, that helps a ton, InuYasha," Kagome said sarcastically. She threw herself onto the bed and put a pillow over her head. She felt sick. Now, all of her friends had seen her topless. That was just perfect! Kagome eventually fell asleep, though her dreams weren't so pleasant.

Scenes of her walking into classrooms back home, forgetting to put on pants, a shirt, putting her bra on over her shirt. The nightmare wouldn't end! Every time she thought she was safe, some necessary piece of clothing was missing. A shirt, a skirt, jeans, or shorts, it didn't matter. Kagome woke up with a start.

She was sweating, her clothes sticking to her skin. She looked around. It was still dark out. She probably hadn't been asleep for very long. She looked at the TV. It was off. Kagome rolled over to come face to face with InuYasha. He was asleep, but his lips were curved up into a smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile, too. She reached out to push his hair out of his face.

Behind her, Miroku was snoring. He and Hojo were lying on the bed, spread out as far as their limbs could reach. Kagome giggled to herself, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. This time, her dreams were perfectly normal. No nakedness whatsoever.

" Damn! I'm taking a picture!" Miroku's voice snickered. Kagome moaned a little, but didn't open her eyes. She was still tired and didn't want to wake up just yet. She felt something heavy on her waist and shook her hip a little.

" Don't do it, man," Hojo's voice whispered. "You're gonna piss both of 'em off!"

" Do I look like I care?" Miroku asked. There was a flash and Kagome shook her head. Her eyes opened and she looked up. Miroku was standing over her holding a camera in his hands. Behind him, Hojo sat on his bed, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling. Kagome yawned.

" What the hell, Miroku?" Kagome yawned. She went to sit up but couldn't. She looked down at her waist. InuYasha's tan arm was draped over her. She hadn't realized it, but she was lying with her back pressed against his chest. His head was resting on her neck, his breath in her hair. Her cheeks burned and she grew tense. Behind her, InuYasha stirred.

" Go back to bed you jerks," he groaned. He obviously opened his eyes since he suddenly jerked back and scooted away from Kagome. She sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear, slowly turning to face him. " Uh...I, uh..."

" It's okay," Kagome chuckled nervously. " It's no biggie...Just don't do it again, 'kay, Dude?"

" Thanks, Kags," InuYasha said, scratching the back of his head." That must have been pretty awkward, huh?"

" No more than it was for me last night," she shrugged. " Now, Miroku, if you'll give me that picture you took..."

" Aw crap!" Miroku said shrilly. He took off running, but Kagome tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips. She laughed as she snatched his camera. Miroku looked up at her, his hands holding her hips. Kagome looked down at him through narrow eyes. Miroku's hands shot away from her body instantly. Kagome chuckled.

" Thank you," she said with her head held high. She stood up and held the camera out the window.

" Can't you just delete the picture?!" Miroku asked pleadingly. Kagome laughed cruelly and pulled the camera back inside, deleting the picture and throwing the camera back to Miroku who caught it great fully.

" You better _play _nice if you want me to _be _nice," Kagome warned. Miroku puckered his lip and pouted to himself. " Real mature, Miroku Man."

" Shut up," he said bitterly. Hojo and InuYasha laughed, and gave Kagome high-fives. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Miroku with a satisfied smirk. He growled and stood up to face her. " You better remember that."

" Oh, I'm so worried," Kagome said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her bed. " Now, let's get dressed and hit the town."

" They won't know what hit 'em," InuYasha said diabolically. He put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. " Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, there you go. I thought this chapter was funny, but then again, my sense of humor probably sucks. Anyways, send what you want. I'll be waiting. Laterz!!**


	3. Settling In

****

**A/N: Yep, noone likes this story...Oh well, I don't care!!!!! sob. I just wanna keep updating for the hell of it. Here's my latest installment.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

" C'mon, Kagome, you're slowing us down!" Miroku whined. Kagome ran up to her car, pulling her shoes on as she did. She finally managed to get the shoe on and hopped into the driver's seat. She slammed the door shut and shoved the key into the ignition.

" You guys could have waited for me to get out of the damn shower," Kagome snapped as she pulled out of the parking space.

" We weren't going to wait thirty minutes for you," Hojo said from the back seat. " And why the hell does InuYasha get to ride in the front?"

" Cause she likes me more," InuYasha said concetedly. He stuck his tongue out at Hojo and Miroku from the passenger's seat.

" Yeah, right," Hojo said rolling his eyes. Kagome smiled and turned onto the road.

" Where do you guys wanna go?" Kagome asked. They all fell silent. Kagome looked at them over her shoulder. " Haven't you guys been here before?"

" Uh, not exactly," Hojo said twidling his thumbs.

" What?" Kagome asked. " But I thought you guys-"

" Actually, " Miroku interupted. " We said it was a bad-ass place. Not that we had seen it. We just saw the brochure. You know, with the hot chicks, and the bars, and clubs, 'n stuff."

" Great, so you have no idea where anything is?" InuYasha asked.

" Nope, but the place isn't that big, so it wouldn't hurt to try and look around for ourselves," Hojo reasoned. " C'mon, you're the adventerous one, Kags, remember? Let's just wing it."

" Fine," Kagome sighed. She looked up. They were approaching a stop sign. Kagome slowed down to a stop and looked at her options. There were two ways: one, led to a forest looking area, the other looked like it went further into town. Kagome decided to let her friends choose their path. " Left or right?"

" Right!" they replied in unision. They drove off to the right, where the town lights were blinking despite it being daytime. Kagome looked around.

It was a pretty average town. Small stores here and there, with the occasional restaraunt. There was a tattoo shop, and a salon. Off to one side, there was a small park and an elementary school. Kagome kept driving. There was another turn coming up ahead. Kagome decided to chance it.

" Hey, Kags, where ya going?" InuYasha said in alarm. " Do you have any idea-?"

" Nope, but we'll see," Kagome said calmly. She turned and it was like a whole new world opened up. There were bars and clubs on either side of the street. Some newer than others. There was a movie theater that took up most of the road, and a mall a few miles down. Kagome smiled and looked at the guys. " Well?"

" I love you, man," Hojo said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Kagome laughed and pulled into the parking lot to the movie theater.

" It'll be a while before these clubs open, you wanna watch a movie?"

" Hells yeah!" Miroku said estatically. He opened his door and jumped out. A group of girls walked by, talking excitedly. Miroku of course, happened to notice. " Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere."

He ran flipped his hair and ran his tongue over his lips. Kagome snorted and got out of the car. She and InuYasha watched as Miroku walked up to the girls and started a conversation. They looked him up and down for a second then started to jabber enthusiastically. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at Hojo and InuYasha.

" I have to ruin this for him," she said shaking her head. " I just _have_ to."

" Go ahead," Hojo said. " I'd pay to see him get slapped."

" Dude, so would I," InuYasha put in. Kagome held out her hand and they each gave her a five. She tucked the money into the front of her orange tube top, where she knew they wouldn't go to get it. She pulled up her black, pleated, mini skirt, and tossed her straightened hair over her shoulder, a wicked smile on her face. She made her way to Miroku, balling her fists as she did.

" Miroku!" she said, making her voice as nasaly as she could. " Who _are _you talking to?"

" K-Kagome?" Mioku said in confusion. " Uh, heh, what are you doing?"

Kagome linked her arms through his. Miroku went pink and looked at the crowd of girls in front of him, his mouth hanging open. Kagome lifted her nose in the air and stomped her foot.

" Who _are _these girls, sweetie?" she pouted. " You aren't flirting again, are you?"

" Uh, I , um,"Miroku stammered. Kagome slapped him across the face and covered her mouth.

" You said you loved me!" she said, making tears fall from her eyes. "If you really loved me you wouldn't go off and flirt all the time! Why do you always do this to me? Why, Miroku? Aren't I good to you?"

The girls shook their heads at him and walked away. Miroku's eyes lit up in horror. He shoved Kagome away and took a step in their direction.

" Wait!" he cried. " It's not what it looks like!"

Kagome started laughing and bent forward to hold her knees. Hojo and InuYasha walked up from behind her, resting their hands on her shoulders and laughing with her. InuYasha reached down to shake her hand. Kagome took it and shook it weakly, her eyes red from laughter.

" Dude, that was so worth five bucks," InuYasha sighed. Hojo nodded in agreement. They all stood up and waited for Miroku to react. He just stared at them blankly, then he exploded into a fit of anger and embarassment. He raised a fist and held it in front of him threateningly.

" One more time, Kagome," he said through gritted teeth. " One more time you humiliate me in front of everyone, and that's it. I won't be able to contain myself any more. I'm. Going. To. Snap!"

" Babe, chill out," Kagome said, patting his chest. " It was just a joke. You'll live."

Miroku threw her hand off his chest and huffed. He turned around and made his way to the movie theater. Kagome and InuYasha shared a worried look and Trisha went after him. She had never seen Miroku so upset. He never let anything get to him before. Maybe she had finally pushed him too far. Kagome jogged to catch up to him and put her hand on his.

" What's wrong, man?" Kagome asked softly. " I'm sorry if I pissed you off back there, I didn't know it would get you this mad."

" Yeah, well it did," he said not looking at her. Kagome stopped him and he looked down at her. His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

" I'm sorry, " Kagome said sadly. " Please forgive me?"

Miroku rose an eyebrow and stared down his nose at her. Kagome stared at him pleadingly.

" Well, there _is _one way I'll forgive you," Miroku said tapping his chin. Kagome smiled hopefully. He leaned forward and smiled down at her.

" What?" Kagome asked. Her spirits lifted at the hope of his forgiveness. She never felt so bad. After this, she would never say or do another mean thing-

Miroku leaned forward and pecked her lips quickly. Kagome stared at him through wide, angry eyes. Her nostrils flared. So much for being nice! She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could with the back of her hand. Miroku, instead of acting extremely pissed off, was laughing.

" I just wanted one little kiss," he said innocently. " That didn't hurt did it?"

" You sneaky little son of a bitch!" Kagome spat. " If you ever come withing three feet of me again, I swear I will castrate you!"

" Whatever you say, sweetheart," Miroku laughed. Kagome shoved him out of her way and went back to her car. InuYasha and Hojo stared in confusion. They followed her inside the car and closed their doors.

" What's goin' on?" Hojo asked. " You okay?"

" That little bastard planted one on me!" Kagome hissed. She turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. InuYasha looked at her in shock.

" Dude! " he gasped. " Are you gonna leave him?"

" Hey, this place isn't that big," Kagome shrugged. " He can find his way back to the hotel. I need a drink."

" But you're only nineteen," InuYasha argued. Kagome gave him a devilish grin.

" Yeah, but Hojo's not," she said mischievously. Hojo laughed nervously as InuYasha turned around slowly to face him. He narrowed his eyes.

" You're twenty-one?" he asked, his voice low. Hojo shot a dirty look at Kagome. " Why didn't you tell me, asshole?!"

" Cause I knew you'd act like this!" Hojo whined. "Damn, thanks a lot, Kagome! Now I have to buy booze for both of you!"

" Hey, I'll pitch-in," Kagome said. " No big deal."

" For _you _maybe," Hojo muttered. Kagome giggled and sped up to get to the nearest liquor store.

" ID please," the cashier said from the counter. Hojo sighed and pulled out his wallet. There, brand new and glossy was his ID. He pulled it out and handed it to the woman at the register. She looked at it for a moment, then handed it back to Hojo. Kagome and InuYasha watched from the door. They made sure to stay away from Hojo until he got to them, then they'd help him get the beer out to the car, then they'd drive away to the nearest park.

" Here's your change," the woman said. " Have a nice day."

" Yeah," Hojo said, taking the bags in his arms. " You too."

He walked away from the register and towards the door. He looked at Kagome menacingly and shoved a bag into her arms. She took it with a smile and turned to leave with InuYasha. They went out the door and up to Kagome's car. Once inside, Hojo threw a fit.

" I can't _believe_ you just used me like that!" Hojo said hurt. " That is the lowest you can possibly get, Kagome!"

" C'mon, Hojo," InuYasha said soothingly. " It's no big deal. You just helped your friends. You should be happy."

" Try pissed," Hojo corrected. He folded his arms across his chest and slumped over. " I should have stayed with Miroku. He's probably having more fun anyway."

" He's probably crying with his thumb in his mouth," Kagome said. InuYasha laughed and turned to see Hojo's reaction. The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting not to smile. Kagome knew she was forgiven. She pulled out a bottle of liquor and smiled.

" To the park!" InuYasha said pointing his finger straight up in the air. Kagome chuckled and held her bottle up, as though giving a toast.

" To the park!" she echoed. She drove up the road a while, then turned left. They came onto the main road and saw the park not too far up. Once there, they jumped out excitedly. Kagome spotted a picnic table and made her way to it. InuYasha and Hojo followed, each holding a brown bag. The bottles rattled against each other as they ran. Kagome leapt onto the table and sat on it, legs crossed.

" Okay, one now," InuYasha said, pulling out his own bottle filled with the amber liquid. " And then one later. Agreed?"

" Agreed," Hojo and Kagome said in unision. Kagome popped the top off her bottle. She put it to her lips and chugged down as much as she could. The familiar burning sensation stung her throat. She coughed and smiled at her friends. They stared at her, their eyebrows disappearing behind their bangs. Kagome giggled and took another swig.

" Damn, Kags," Hojo said in awe. " Looks like you've completely forgotten about Miroku. "

" I'm not even going to _think_ about that jerk," Kagome said with a burp. " He fucked up this time. I don't care if he comes back on his knees _begging,_ I'm not going to forgive him. "

" What if he gets hurt?" InuYasha asked. " He's out there by himself, in a town he's never been to. You have to be at least a bit worried."

" Nope. I don't care in the least," Kagome said simply, taking in another gulp. InuYasha and Hojo shared a look then shrugged, taking drinks out of their bottles, too. Kagome smiled to herself and tapped her fingers on the table. She tilted her head to the side and stared at InuYasha.

" What?" InuYasha asked self-conciously.

" What Miroku did," Trisha said slowly. " Was kinda hot."

" Ugh, " InuYasha gagged. " And you call _us _the freaks?"

" Hey, I'm not saying I liked it," Kagome said defensively. " Just that it was hot. It would have turned any other girl on. You know?"

" No," Hojo shook his head. " Anything that would make a chick attracted to Miroku is uncomprehensable to me."

" Whatever," Kagome sighed, tilting her head back and pouring the liquor into her mouth.

Hours went by. Kagome, Hojo, and InuYasha stayed at the park, enjoying themselves with the little had. Kagome, being as small as she was, got drunk as soon as she was halfway done with her drink. She was singing and swaying where she sat, as InuYasha and Hojo laughed. Eventually, InuYasha was the only sober one. And it was up to him to get them to a night club. Kagome handed him the keys to her car and staggered away. InuYasha and Hojo had to chase after her, then strap her down once they got her in the car.

Kagome leaned forward onto the dashboard, shaking her shoulders to the beat of the music in the car. InuYasha sang along with her, and Hojo sat in the back, holding his head in pain.

" It's your solo, Kags!" InuYasha said excitedly. Kagome sat up as straight as she could and took in a deep breath.

" Turn it uuuuup! It's five minutes to mi-dnight, you're coming home with me toniiiiight. I'm kicking it up, shakin' me up, turn it up! Al-right, it's five minutes to mi-dnight, see our name in city li-ghts.We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come aliiiiive!" Kagome sang, her voice flawless despite her being drunk. InuYasha stared at her admiringly, then continued singing. Singing was a huge part of Kagome's life. She had used it to heal after her mother's death. It was therapy for her, and InuYasha had supported her through it all, even joined choir with her so that she wouldn't have to go it alone.

" Okay, princess, " InuYasha said, patting her hand. " We're here, and we're ready to party! Right?"

" Hells yeah, baby!" she said, kicking her door open. " Let's go! C'mon, I-I'm all, whoo, and we need to...yeah..."

" She's fucking drunk as hell, " Hojo whispered, catching Kagome from behind. She giggled and held onto his arms tightly. " Are you sure we should be taking her in there?"

" She'll be fine, won't you, Kags?" InuYasha said pinching her cheek. Kagome swatted at his hand and stood up straight.

" I'm perfectly fine," She slurred. " Let's party!"

" See? Told ya so," InuYasha said leading Kagome towards the brick building ahead.

Inside, there were hundreds of neon lights flashing every which way. The DJ was playing a song that Kagome had never heard. She didn't care. She took InuYasha's hand and went into the center of the dance floor, among the crowd of dancing people. She put her hands on his shoulders.

" If I start to fall," she said in his ear.

" Then I'll catch you, " InuYasha finished. Kagome smiled and started dancing as best she could without falling. InuYasha held onto her hips and laughed at her akwardness. Hojo, had found a dance partner and was enjoying himself away from Kagome and InuYasha.

" I'm glad you came on this road trip with me," Kagome whispered in his ear. The song changed into something slow and soft. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. InuYasha tilted his head down to talk to her.

" Me too," he whispered. Kagome tilted her head to look at him. "Kags, there's something I wanna-"

" Kareoke!" she squealed. The DJ on stage had announced a kareoke contest. Kagome let go of InuYasha excitedly and skipped onto the stage. InuYasha followed as fast as he could. Once on stage, he put a hand on her shoulder.

" Kags, you're drunk, " he whispered as everyone in the club turned to watch them. " I don't think you should-"

" And what's your name? " the DJ asked. He spoke with a Haitian accent. Kagome smiled and grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"Kagome and InuYasha," she said into the microphone. The DJ laughed and two girls in short skirts and bikini tops came onto the stage and handed them their own microphones.

" Here you go," he said once they had them. " Now, there are the words on the screen in front of you. Now- go!"

The music started playing and Kagome smiled. She knew this song. It was by Avril Lavigne, her idol. InuYasha knew it, too. He sighed and brought the microphone up to his lips. Kagome smiled and did the same.

" Sometimes I get so weird," InuYasha sang, his voice deep. " I e-ven freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep. It's my, lullaby."

"Sometimes I dri-ve so fast," Kagome followed.

" Just to fe-el the danger,"InuYasha said, his voice rising.

" I wanna scream, " they sang together. " It makes me feel alive."

" Is it eno-ugh to love?," InuYasha sang loudly.

" Is it eno-ugh to breath?" Kagome sang louder.

" Somebody ri-p my heart out," InuYasha continued.

" And leave me here to ble-ed," Kagome sang. Her voice was perfect. Angelic to the highest extreme. They sang, their voices rising above the cheering of the crowd. Kagome loved it. She loved that they thought her voice was beautiful. And she loved that InuYasha was there with her. He was a good friend. She only hoped that she remembered this in the morning.

" I'd rather be an-ything but ordinary, please," InuYasha sang. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"O-oh, I'd rather be an-ything but ordinary, ple-ase," Kagome finished the last words so perfectly that everyone in the crowd had fallen silent. Kagome was panting. She looked over at InuYasha and he took her hand and held it high above his head. The crowd erupted into a roar that made the stage vibrate. Kagome and InuYasha took a bow and came up, with Kagome stumbling over and InuYasha catching her and helping her stand right-side-up.

Off the stage, others went to sing. Kagome was laughing and drinking with InuYasha, having a great time. Then-

" Hello there," an unfamiliar voice said. Kagome turned around. Her jaw dropped.

" It's _you_!" she said, a slight annoyance to her voice. She let go of InuYasha and turned to face the man behind her. It was the same man that had bumped into her back at the hotel. Only now, he was smiling rather than sneering. He let out a laugh, a laugh that was so...musical, that Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He tugged on the collar of his tight black shirt. His jeans were baggy, but Kagome could still see the defined muscles in his legs. With effort, she finally managed to drag her eyes back up to his face.

" Yes, I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior the other day," he said kindly. " And, if you have it in your heart to forgive me, you wouldn't mind dancing with me?"

Kagome smiled and looked over her shoulder at InuYasha. He gave her a crooked smile and ushered her to go on. She mouthed "thank you" and turned back to the man.

" Maybe I _could_ forgive you," Kagome said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. " If I only knew your name..."

The man took her hand and brought it to his lips. Kagome flushed bright pink, and felt light headed. _Hel-lo, you're drunk, remember?_she thought to herself. She giggled a little and looked at her feet.

" My name is Koga," he said standing up. " Koga Wulf. And you are?"

" Kagome," she answered. " Kagome Higurashi."

" Now that we have all that sorted out," Koga said, pulling Kagome's hand behind his neck. " May we?"

Kagome smiled and pulled her other arm around his neck. She felt a little dizzy again and felt her knees starting to give way. She leaned forward, and Koga put a hand on her back to steady her.

" Whoa," he laughed, looking down at her. She tried to stare straight at him, but it was a little difficult when there were three of him standing in front of her. Her eyes crossed and she dug her nails into his arms for support. He showed no signs of pain, but did seem a little suprised by her condition. Kagome tilted forward and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

" I think I'm a little tipsy..."she slurred. He laughed and put his knuckle under her chin to lift her face up to his.

" No," he said, his eyes catching hers. Kagome's body grew stiff. Like his eyes were locking her body into some kind of freeze mode. His voice came out like velvet as he continued to speak. " You're fine. In fact, you'll think you'll dance some more."

" I think I'll dance some more," Kagome said dully. Her mind went blank and she pressed herself against Koga's chest. He smiled evily and put his hands tighter around her waist. From a distance, InuYasha watched with a hearbroken look in his eyes, and a sad smile on his lips.

" Well, looks like she's all settled in," he said to himself, turning to go sit on one of the small couches. Someone blocked his path.

" Wanna dance?" a silky voice said. InuYasha looked up to find a raven-haired beauty in front of him. her silky, straight hair fell over her bare shoulders, revealed by the red tube-top she wore. Her legs were hidden by tight, black, leather pants. Her eyes were a strange violet color, surrounded by thick black lashes. She smiled as InuYasha and licked her lips. Her gulped and held his breath as she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.


	4. Sweet Beginning, Bitter End

**A: I'm glad that there are people who are reading this. Now, I can continue it without any regret. Well, here we go!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

" I enjoyed myself tonight," Koga said outside the hotel room door. Kagome had finally felt back to normal. Her head was a little fuzzy, but she was okay. For some reason, she didn't know how she got from the club to her hotel room, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the really hot guy in front of her.

" Yeah, me too," Kagome said straightening out her tube top. " I'm sorry if I was a bother. I usually don't drink this much."

" It didn't bother me at all," Koga said softly, leaning close to her. Kagome took a step back, bumping into the door. Koga just kept leaning, resting one hand on the door behind her head.

" I-I-I," Kagome stuttered. her eyes were on his lips. Those pale, pale lips that were coming so dangerously close to hers. So inviting, so tempting...

" You what?" Koga asked, his breath tickling her face. Kagome inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered shut.

" I..." she breathed. Before their lips could meet, there was a click and the door opened behind her. Kagome yelped and fell back, landing on the carpeted floor. Koga was still standing, unfazed. Instead, his eyes were narrowed on the silver-haired boy in front of him.

" Sorry, Kags, are you alright?" InuYasha asked lifting Kagome up from under her arms. Kagome blushed violently. She pressed her lips into a tight line and narrowed her eyes at InuYasha as well. " What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at Koga. He smiled back and shrugged.

" Well, thank you for tonight," Kagome said sweetly. " I really did have a good time."

" As did I," Koga said. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Kagome. It was a small card with numbers written on it in elegant script. " Here, call me sometime."

" I will," Kagome said, biting her lip. Koga took her hand and kissed it, then turned to leave. Kagome closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Letting out a satisfied sigh.

" What are _you _so happy about?" InuYasha snapped. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. " It looked like _you _were having fun. Who was that little stripper anyway?"

" Hey, she was wearing a lot more clothing than you," InuYasha snapped. " And her name is Kikyo."

" Kinky-hoe? Who would name their child that?" Kagome asked walking past InuYasha. Hojo was already asleep.

" What did you just-?" InuYasha began. Kagome spun around, a little worry in her eyes.

" Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked. InuYasha blinked.

" He hasn't come back yet," InuYasha said, his voice dropping. " We've been waiting, but..."

Kagome bit her lip and fell back onto her bed. Her brows furrowed in concern. Her foot tapped the floor nervously.

" Kags, I'm sure he's fine," InuYasha said. " For all we know, he's just sleeping with some chick he met."

Kagome looked up at him and calmed a little. Smiling and reaching up for a hug. He smiled and sat next to her, hugging her gently.

" I'm sorry about interrupting," InuYasha said guiltily. Kagome chuckled and let him go. He sat back and rubbed the back of his neck.

" I knew that was no accident," Kagome muttered. " But, for what it's worth, thanks."

" Huh?" InuYasha asked looking really confused.

" I'm not a kiss-on-the-first-date kind of girl," Kagome said. " You should know that."

" Heh," he said looking at his lap. " Neither am I."

" Since when are you a girl?" Kagome said playfully. InuYasha laughed and pushed her gently. " I'm playin'."

" Yeah."

" Well, we better get some rest if we're gonna go searching for Miroku tomorrow."

" Okay. "

Kagome went into the restroom and changed into her pajamas. InuYasha took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Kagome tried her best not to blush when she lied down next to him on the bed. She was never this nervous around him, but now, they weren't kids anymore. They were adults now. And sharing a bed with someone wasn't something adults did unless they were dating or married.

" Night, Kags," InuYasha said rolling over.

" Goodnight," Kagome said softly, staring at his bare back longer than necessary. Her cheeks were colored pink as she stared. She couldn't ignore the fluttering in her stomach. She had to close her eyes and block it out. Luckily, InuYasha couldn't see her dreams, but that didn't make her any more comfortable.

_Kagome walked down a long, dark hallway. The lights above her flickering on and off, but never quite giving out. She squinted through the darkness, trying to see where she was going. _

_" Kagome!" she heard. She looked up and saw InuYasha standing at the end of the hallway, wearing only his jeans. No shirt, no shoes, no socks. She smiled and took off toward him in a jog. _

_" Hey, what is this place?" Kagome asked as she went. Though she ran, it seemed like he was only getting further away. _

_" Kagome!" he called again. His face was filled with worry, but he made no attempt to move. _

_" Hey! Come back!" she yelled, running faster. Then the floor was gone. Before she realized what had happened, she was falling, feet first into blackness. _

_She screamed and reached out, looking for anything she could grab that would save her from falling. Closing her eyes, she screamed again. Then she felt something catch her hand._

_Opening her eyes to see a familiar tan hand holding onto hers. She looked up and met those familiar golden eyes that meant she was safe. Smiling, she let InuYasha pull her up and safely to her feet._

_" InuYasha!" she said breathlessly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her to him tightly. _

_" Kagome," he whispered. Kagome leaned back to look at him. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him, his eyes drooping. _

_"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome breathed, letting her own eyes close. She leaned toward him and stood on her tip-toes. Only a breath apart, she parted her lips. _

_" Oh Kagome," she heard him say. She felt his breath tickling her lips. Kagome pressed her lips to his and felt the warmth of his flesh... _

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see the closed eye of...

_InuYasha!!!!!!_

Kagome jerked back and put a hand over her mouth, where InuYasha's had just been. She gulped and waited for him to move. He didn't. he let out a little snore and rolled over. Kagome nearly died. Sweat dripped on her face and chest. Her heart pounding so fast she sure he could hear it. Nothing. He was asleep. Kagome let out a tiny squeal and closed her eyes shut, her hand tightly pressed against her mouth.

_Oh. My. God!!!_

* * *

Kagome avoided InuYasha the whole morning. She got dressed and took a shower, even got her bed made without saying a word to him. He didn't seem to notice. Hojo had turned on the T.V. and was flicking through the channels. He stopped and turned the volume up high, dropping the remote and stepping away. A look of horror on his face. Kagome looked over her shoulder and let out a shrill scream. 

" What-?" InuYasha began. he looked at the screen and fell back onto the bed, his arms behind him, holding him up.

" The body was found late last night by two local teenagers," the reporter said. " The man was identified as Miroku..."

Kagome's body shook with silent tears. She put her hands over her mouth and shook her head, falling to her knees.

" No!" InuYasha sobbed. " No, no, no, no, no! How? What happened?"

" It appears Miroku was attacked by some kind of animal," the man on the screen said. He walked past a police car, and several people attracted to the police taped scene. Off to the side, there was blood sprinkled over the grass and road. Kagome felt weak and wanted to throw up. " His body was covered in scratches and bite marks. Nearly all of his blood was drained, most likely by the attacker. It appears as though there was a struggle, but police aren't giving us anymore than that."

InuYasha bent his head and balled his fists. Kagome's eyes poured with tears. Hojo was in too much shock to move. He reached out and turned off the T.V. and fell next to Kagome. He put an arm around her and she gripped his shirt for comfort.

" It's all my fault!" she screamed. " I left him there! If I hadn't- we could have- he wouldn't..."

" No, don't you dare blame yourself!" InuYasha said, his voice thick with tears. " This isn't your fault! You didn't make anything happen. These things just happen...they just..."

Kagome let out a tortured sob and tore away from Hojo to clutch onto InuYasha. He pressed close to her, trying to give her any comfort he could offer. Hojo sat next to him and put a hand on her back, and one on InuYasha's shoulder. His tears finally came, and he cried softly to himself. _Poor Miroku..._

* * *

**A/N: I know, this is really harsh, but please, don't be mad that the chapter is so short. I at least told you guys what happened to Miroku. Next chapter, I'll tell you how he died...dun, dun, dun! So don't give up on me! Please review. If anyone is reading this, please review! For the sake of all that is right and good in the world, review!!!!!!!!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Sesshylovr**


	5. Comfort and A Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!**

**just thought you should know...**

**A/N: Here we are, back to the tragic tale of InuYasha and his f****riends. Sigh. Let us see, readers, what will ****happen next. On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

" How can this be happening?" Kagome muttered to herself. She felt numb. InuYasha, Hojo, and herself had been crying for hours.The loss of their friend proving to be truly painful. Kagome had managed to get dressed and shower, so had Hojo. They were going to have to tell Miroku's family. His sister back home, and his grandfather would be devastated. None of them had the heart to do it. Kagome was holding her phone in her shaking hand, ready to dial the number, but then, wishing she didn't have to.

" It's...it's just so..." InuYasha began. Kagome stifled another sob.

" It's like it's not happening," Hojo finished for him. " It's like it's just a scary dream, and nothing's really wrong."

" Maybe this is a dream," Kagome said, her voice cracking. " Maybe, we're all still asleep, and Mir...M...he's still asleep, he's still in bed..."

Kagome started sobbing again. InuYasha came and held her tightly. He whispered words of comfort in her ear, and rocked back and forth gently. Trying to calm her. He knew that this was hell for her. All her life, she had lost the ones she cared about. Now, one of her dearest friends was gone, and she was convinced it was all her fault. What could he do about it? There was no way to convince her it _wasn't_ her fault. Everything he thought of saying would just end up upsetting her.

There was a knock at the door. InuYasha looked up and sighed. The last thing they needed right now was a visitor.

" Come in," Kagome said shakily. The door cracked open a bit and Kagome say a familiar violet eye peek in. She stood up and wiped her eyes.

" Koga!" she said in surprise. " What are you-?"

" I heard about your friend," he said gently, walking in the rest of the way. InuYasha grew rigid and looked at the blank T.V. screen.

" How-?" she began.

" It was me and my sister, Kikyou that found him last night," Koga said. Kagome's face fell. She put a hand over her mouth. " We were walking back home from this hotel when we passed him..."

Kagome's knees felt weak. Both InuYasha and Koga reached out to catch her, but Koga got to her first. He held her gently in his arms, letting her press her face against his chest. InuYasha looked away in annoyance. Kagome clutched Koga's shoulders tightly.

" We thought he had passed out, then we rolled him over and..." Kagome let out a whimper and shook her head. "When we called the police, they had us stay for questioning. They had run up his I.D. and said that he was staying here, in this room. I remembered that this was where I dropped you off, and I felt horrible. If I had brought you back from the club earlier, then Kikyou and I might have shown up in time to save him..."

" Please, don't blame yourself," Kagome said, smiling a sad smile. Koga smiled back and held her closer. He looked down at InuYasha, who was glaring at the two of them angrily. Koga gave him a smirk and kissed the top of Kagome's head. InuYasha snarled and balled his fists from his seat on the bed. Kagome didn't seem to notice.

" I wanted to take you out," Koga said. " To get your mind off things. "

" Oh, Koga," Kagome said, looking up at him, putting her hands on his chest. " That's really sweet, but I can't-"

" Please?" he asked her, his eyes catching hers. Kagome felt her body lock up again. Her mind going blank. She couldn't think, or control what her body was doing, or what her voice was saying.

" Okay," Kagome said dully, her head leaning to the side. " I'll go out with you."

" Thank you, Kagome," Koga said, a secret smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. " Don't worry, boys, I'll bring her back in one piece."

Koga put a hand around Kagome's waist and led her out of the room, leaving Hojo and InuYasha staring after them in surprise. Koga closed the door and InuYasha and Hojo exploded.

" What the hell just happened?" Hojo asked. InuYasha stood and popped his knuckles.

" I don't know," InuYasha growled. " But I don't trust that guy. Especially not with Kags."

* * *

" Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as she buckled her seat-belt. Koga smiled and put a hand over hers in comfort.

" Don't worry about it," he said sweetly, putting the key into the ignition. " It's a surprise, and I'm sure you'll love it."

" O-okay," Kagome said through her blush. She looked down at her hand, which Koga still held. He looked behind him and pulled the car out perfectly with just one hand. Kagome bit her lip and kept her eyes on their hands. He looked at her and smiled.

" If I'm being too forward-" he began.

" Oh, no, it's just...I'm just-"Kagome stammered. Koga laughed and shook his head. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

" It's alright," he said softly, turning his attention onto the road. " You're going through a lot right now. The last thing you need is some guy you just met hanging all over you."

" No, I don't mind, wait, I _do_ mind-Not that you're bothering me, I like the attention, wait, I'm not saying I _need_ attention. I'm not saying to ignore me- just-"

Koga put a finger to her lips and slowed to a stop at a corner. Kagome fell silent beneath his touch. Her skin tingled and her eyes snapped up to his. There was laughter in them. Kagome blushed and looked away.

" It's okay," he assured. " You're cute when you babble."

Kagome smiled and looked out the window. Koga turned the radio on and Kagome heard a familiar song start to play. Tears welled up in her eyes. The lyrics swam through the car and Kagome swallowed.

_"Jessie is a friend, __yeah, I know he's been __a good friend of mine. __But lately something's changed __that ain't hard to define: Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine."_

Kagome sniffed as she remembered the time Miroku had sang that song to her at a party one of her old boyfriends had a few years back. She smiled and wiped a tear away.

_They were all in a basement, stereo blaring, people dancing, then Miroku went on stage. Kagome hadn't paid any attention until she heard her name._

_"...dedicated to you, Kagome!" Miroku called. The song started and Kagome laughed with InuYasha and his cousin, Touga. Miroku stood on that stage singing, looking only at Kagome. Touga, Kagome's boyfriend at the time, laughed until he heard the words Miroku sang._

_" And she's watching him with those eyes, and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it. Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night..."_

_Kagome covered her mouth and laughed harder. She looked over at Touga. He narrowed his eyes a bit. InuYasha was bent forward in laughter._

_"You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find me a woman like that?"_

_Touga's eyes widened in realization and he charged toward the stage. Kagome and InuYasha laughed hysterically, holding onto each other for support. Miroku noticed Touga coming and jumped off the stage, running up the stairs for the first floor. Touga chased right on after him, leaving the song unfinished..._

Koga had stopped the car and was looking at Kagome. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. 

" Sorry, I just-"Kagome began. Koga suddenly sprung forward and hugged her. Kagome froze, but soon welcomed the embrace. She smiled a bit and relaxed as he rubbed her back. Kagome breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

" It's alright," Koga cooed. " Everything's going to be alright."

" Thank you," Kagome whispered, because she was afraid her voice would crack. " I really...I'm glad you took me away from all that. I think I'm gonna be okay now."

Koga pulled back to look down at her. His eyes showing concern. Kagome smiled sadly.

" I'm glad I could help," he said huskily. Kagome shivered as he spoke. 

" Why do you care so much anyway?"she asked gently. " I barely know you, but it's like we're best friends...I'm not saying I'm not thankful, I'm just confused."

" I guess, I just really like you," Koga admitted. Kagome blushed. " When I heard you singing last night, it was like, listening to an angel. And being able to talk to you, has been...amazing. I just want you to like me just as much. See how I feel. You're an incredible woman, Kagome. Any man would be crazy not to fall for you...But right now, you're in pain, and I'm trying so hard not to-"

Kagome didn't know why she did it, but she pressed her lips to his, silencing him. Koga didn't exactly object to it either. He put a hand in her hair and pulled her closer. Kagome leaned forward and her eyes drifted shut. Her lips parted and his did the same. She breathed sharply, taking in the sweet taste of him that only made her want more. She put her arms around his neck and tilted her head. She needed this. She needed comfort. She needed to be held. She wanted it. But..._why_ did she want it so badly? This wasn't like her. Stunned by her actions, she jumped back and blushed furiously, a hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry," Kagome breathed. She looked up at Koga. He smiled and shook his head, putting a hand on her cheek. The other hand pulling her hand away from her mouth.

" I'm not complaining," he said, unbuckling his seat-belt and leaning forward. He put his lips to hers again, this time gently coaxing them apart. Kagome leaned into the kiss, letting her lips part wide enough for his tongue to tickle her bottom lip. She felt goosebumps run up her arms as Koga put his arms around her_. Maybe_, Kagome thought_. I could enjoy myself...Just for a bit_... 

**The Night Before:**

" C'mon, Koga, she can't be _that_ attractive, she's a human!" a girl criticized. She danced out of the shadows, only to have the moonlight brighten her already ivory skin. Her long black hair bouncing as she walked. Her tight leather pants hugging every curve as she went.

" She truly is, Kikyou," Koga sighed. " It's almost hard to believe she's human. She deserves to be so much more..."

" Oh, just like that last girl was? " Kikyou snickered. " Didn't you end up-?"

" This one's different," Koga insisted. Kikyou giggled. 

" Whatever you say, Brother," she smiled. Ahead, a man staggered on the road. Alone. Defenseless. Perfect prey.

" Looks like dinner decided to meet us this night," Koga sneered. He and the other girl shot out toward the man. So quick no one could have seen them. They had him pinned to the ground within a fraction of a second. He lay stunned for a moment, then he seemed to notice that there were two creatures tearing him apart.

" Agh! Let g-"the man's throat was ripped before he could finish. The two stayed where they were, biting, drinking, tearing. Their victim lying motionless, slowly bleeding to death. He shook and spasmed, but never made any move to escape. 

The woman sat up and hissed in delight. Her fangs retracting slightly. Her violet eyes glowing red. She licked her lips and stood, waiting for her brother to finish.

" Don't suck him dry, Koga," she warned. " We need a few new recruits, remember?"

The man sat up, hissing as well. His fangs still sharp, his eyes still glowing. He looked at the girl impatiently. She always had to take the fun out of the hunt. He growled and kicked the body off to the side of the road. He used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth. He wiped off his hands and tucked the cloth into his pocket.

" Shall we call the police now?" he said in a bored voice. Kikyou nodded and licked off her fingers. Koga took out a phone and dialed 9-1-1. He coughed and turned away from his sister, handing her the phone.

" Hello? We need an ambulance! There's a man here, it looks like he's been attacked by something!" Kikyou said, her voice sounding truly afraid. " There's so much blood! I don't think he's breathing! We're just off Scouters Boulevard, right in front of the schoolyard...Please, hurry!"

She shut the phone and tossed it to her brother. He caught it effortlessly and sighed. 

" I'm still hungry, " he complained. " After we're through with the police why don't we go over to the campgrounds?"

" Alright, " Kikyou said flipping her hair over her shoulder. " These tourists are getting annoying anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Bam! There ya go. All done. What do you think? Too much? Not enough detail? Speak to me, people!!**


	6. Bitter Sweet

**I don't own InuYasha. Just so you know...**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My other stories have been getting all of my attention, and I want to apologize for that. I know that I shouldn't spoil my other stories, but they're getting more reviews than this one. I know, that's no excuse, but still. Reviews make me happy! Can you blame me? Anyway, I'll be working on this story again. I think my other stories can stand a break. Well, here you go guys, my newest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

" Koga, stop," Kagome giggled. She and Koga were walking through a park. There was a small pond nearby that was occupied at the moment by a small family of ducks. Koga was tickling her sides, trying to get a smile out of her. Kagome laughed and took hold of both of his wrists. " I said stop! I- ha ha- can't take- hahaha- much more!"

" Surrender!" Koga said playfully. Kagome bit her lip in defiance and tried to pull herself out of his arms. He wasn't having that.

" Okay, okay! I give up!" Kagome choked out. Koga smiled and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked. There was a smug smirk on his face that Kagome couldn't help but notice. She folded her arms across her chest and walked over to a bench. She sat down, expecting Koga to sit next to her, but instead, he stepped behind her and leaned forward to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

" Are you going to be okay tonight?" Koga asked. Kagome's eyes went serious and she looked at the pond before them. Her eyes matching the sparkling water. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead she nodded. Koga leaned his head against hers. They sat there for a few moments before Kagome spoke.

" This wasn't how things were supposed to be," Kagome said softly. " We were supposed to come here and have fun...not...not plan my best friend's f-funeral..."

Kagome broke into sobs and she put her hands over Koga's arms tightly. He kept quiet, waiting for her to finish.

" It was Miroku that picked this damn town to come to," she went on. " He said ' This will be fun Kags.' and ' You'll love it Kags!'. I listened to him. I was never really able to say no to Miroku. That little bastard with his puppy-dog eyes..." Kagome laughed a bit. " He always got me. And no matter how much I tried to stay mad at him, I always forgave him. He was like...the kitten that you tried to get mad at after it scratched up your couch, then...when they look up at you with those adorable little eyes, you just...forget that they had ever done anything wrong..."

" Sounds like you guys were really close," Koga said. He tilted his head to face her. Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

" We were," she admitted. " It was funny, I hated him so much when we first met...He was InuYasha's friend back then, but I wanted to get along with him just the same. I always wanted to stay close to InuYasha, so I wanted us to have the same friends. He was such a pervert, heh, I would have to literally beat him off of me...but, there were those times where he was a total sweetheart. He made me smile when I was sad and he always kept things interesting. Miroku just sort of grew on me...He was like...He's always been there, and now...Now he's gone. He's really gone!"

Koga squeezed her tighter and Kagome let out heart-wrenching sobs as the reality hit her. It _was_ her fault. If she had just calmed down...If she hadn't took off...If she hadn't gotten drunk and forgot about him...He'd still be alive...

" Kagome. Kagome, it's going to be alright," Koga said softly. Kagome shook her head and tried to pull out of his arms.

" No, it's not!" she whimpered. " It's all my fault! If I hadn't left him at the damn theatre, he would be here! We would all be at the hotel, eating pizza and laughing, and Miroku would be watching his stupid porn and everyone would just laugh it off because he's Miroku...And everything would be alright... "

" Kagome, it's not your fault-"

" Don't try to tell me it's not my fault! It _is_ my fault! It's all my fault! EVERYTHING!!"

Kagome stood up and turned to look at Koga. He was watching her with emotionless eyes. Kagome had tears pouring down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her cheeks pink. She balled her fists and let out a tortured whimper, looking at the ground.

" I really screwed up this time..." she whispered. She fell to her knees and let her hair fall around her face like a curtain. Koga came up to her and kneeled in front of her. He took hold of her shoulders and she looked up at him.

" Kags, trust me...it's not your fault," his voice was laced with guilt. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and tucked her hair behind her ears.

" What do-?" she began.

" Kagome!" a familiar voice shouted. Kagome's head spun to look over her shoulder. Hojo and InuYasha were making their way toward her. She looked back to Koga, who was now standing and looking away from her. She stood up and wiped her eyes.

" Koga, what did you mean? " Kagome asked softly. Koga's eyes went to hers.

" Just trust me..." he said gently. " It wasn't your fault..."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest when Koga leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Kagome blushed a little and looked at her feet. Koga turned around and made his way back to his car, leaving Kagome to wait for InuYasha and Hojo by herself.

" Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked back at him and smiled sadly. She nodded and sighed to herself, hearing Koga's car start up and drive away. She didn't look away from InuYasha though.

" Where have you been? It's been hours!" Hojo scolded. Kagome frowned and looked down at her watch. He was right. It was nearly five now. She chuckled and wiped the smeared mascara from under her eyes.

" Time flies when you're having fun, I guess," she said quietly. InuYasha hugged her briefly.

" Oh, Kagome," he whispered into her hair. Kagome just leaned into his shoulder and let a few more tears slip out.

" When are they taking him?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled by InuYasha's shoulder.

" They're gonna fly him home tonight," Hojo answered, hands in his pockets. Kagome sniffled and looked up. " I guess we should head back in the morning to make it in time for the funeral Tuesday. "

" Alright," Kagome said. " Then we should go back to the hotel and get packing."

" Already done," InuYasha said pulling back from her. " We packed while you were out. "

" Thanks," Kagome smiled. She took in a deep breath as she made her way to her car that was parked at the end of the sidewalk. InuYasha jogged up to her to match her pace. Kagome looked over at him when a particular memory hit her. She had nearly forgotten what had happened between them early that morning because of the situation with Miroku. She blushed and looked away. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

_Thank God he doesn't know..._

* * *

" Don't tell me you feel pity for her!" Kikyo snapped. Koga glared at her and shoved his fists in his pockets. " You do, don't you?!"

" I just can't help it, Sister!" Koga protested. " I already told you that this girl was different. Seeing her pain was the most horrible thing I've seen in my hundred years since my rebirth. "

" You say that because she looks like _her_,"Kikyo said bitterly. " Really, brother, why must you always fall for the innocent ones? Doesn't it get boring? Just pick a vampiress and quit this foolish nonsense!"

" You yourself said we needed new recruits," Koga reasoned, ignoring her previous comment and fighting the anger it provoked. " Who's to say she can't be my vampiress? Maybe I'll change her myself..."

" It's rare for females to survive the transformation," Kikyo said, sitting on a black leather chair. She tossed her hair over shoulder and crossed her creamy legs in front of her. " Only the strongest, and...well, only the _best_ can live through it."

" If memory serves," Koga said coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. He leaned next to her ear. " You hardly survived. In fact, if I hadn't been there to lend you some of my blood, _you_ would have died."

Kikyo hissed and stood to glare at him. He laughed and folded his arms across his chest. Kikyo leaned toward him menacingly. Her pride had taken a hard blow and she wasn't going to let him off lightly.

" Tsk, tsk," he scolded, raising a finger at her like she was a child. " What would Mother say if she saw you like this? You are behaving most unlady-like."

" Go to hell!" Kikyo hissed, eyes flashing crimson. Koga laughed.

" No, that's alright. I've already been there, it's quite nice, actually," he sneered. Kikyo growled angrily and lifted the chair she had been sitting on, over her head and at the hard, marble wall. It splintered and shredded. Koga laughed at his sister again. " Oh that's real mature, Kikyo."

" Shut up!" she threatened. " I'm going out. Hopefully I'll find something to play with..."

" Good luck," Koga called after her. Meanwhile, he turned his attention to the photo that sat, framed, sitting on his desk across the room. He smiled and walked over to it. The light shined on the picture, but he knew who it was. It was her. His love that he lost so many years ago to the disease. " I'll have you again soon, my love."

He settled the picture back onto its resting spot. The smiling face staring, untouched by time...

* * *

Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She rolled over and looked at the bed that Hojo had to himself now. The boy was asleep, his hair falling over his eyes, breathing softly. Kagome smiled sadly, thinking about how calm he looked. She looked at the dresser next to her. Her heart pained. Atop it, Miroku's camera sat, forgotten. Hesitantly, she picked it up and went skimming through the pictures. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she looked at them. There were some from home, back at school. Miroku had never deleted these, had he? There were a couple from the graduation party.

She smiled as she looked at one she remembered. It was her and Miroku and InuYasha. Miroku and InuYasha standing on either side of Kagome's car, Kagome sitting on the hood with her legs crossed at her ankles. They were all smiling like crazy. Kagome sniffled and put the camera down. She could only handle so much of the memories. They were too painful. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, her body trembling as she fought to hold in her tears. A hand rested on her back. Kagome jumped and looked down.

" InuYasha, I'm sorry," she apologized. " I didn't mean to wake you up."

" Kagome, please, don't cry," he whispered. Kagome lied down and looked at him. He reached up to wipe her tears with his thumb. Kagome blushed at the gesture. " Kagome, I know it hurts, but please, don't cry."

" I don't know what else to do," Kagome sobbed, tilting her head down. " It's all I can do..."

InuYasha tilted her head back to look at him with his knuckle. Her blue eyes met his gold. He smiled a sad smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

" Kagome, Miroku wouldn't want you to cry," InuYasha said. " He'd want you to laugh, and smile, and be your happy self. You're a happy person Kagome, you weren't meant to cry..."

" Oh, Inu..." Kagome buried her face into his bare chest and held onto his shoulder so tight her fingers were leaving red marks on his tan skin. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her petite figure and rested his face into her hair.

" For Miroku's sake," he whispered. " Don't cry. Not anymore."

Kagome sniffed and nodded, bringing her face up to rest on his neck, InuYasha's silver hair tickling her face. She pulled her arms off his shoulder and snaked them through his arms to wrap around him, pressing her hands on his back. She liked it like this. It felt right, but Kagome couldn't help but feel sick. She thought of Koga and then of how she was leaving in the morning. She might not ever see him again. She might as well tell him she was leaving.

" Do you think Koga is awake?" she asked InuYasha. He pulled back to look at her. " I want to tell him I'm leaving before we go."

" Maybe. It's only ten," InuYasha answered. " Give it a try."

Kagome sat up, pulling away from InuYasha's hold slowly, and with difficulty. She turned to the dresser and tucked her hair behind her ear, picking up the phone reciever. She dialed Koga's number, which was written on a card on the dresser. After three rings, someone picked up.

" Hello?" A bored, female voice answered the phone. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then she licked her lips and spoke.

" Um, Koga?" she said softly.

" No, this is Kikyo," the woman said. " Do you want to _talk _to Koga?"

" Um, yeah," Kagome said akwardly. She could hear the girl put the phone down, then there was rustling as someone picked it up.

" Hello?" Koga's voice said. Kagome smiled and let out the breath she was holding.

" Hey," she said happily. " It's Kagome."

" Oh, hey Kags," Koga said. " What's up?"

" Um...I actually called to say bye," Kagome said, her voice sad. " We're leaving in the morning for Miroku's funeral, and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

" You're...leaving?" he said, misery apparant in his voice. " Are you coming back?"

" No, I don't think so," Kagome said softly. She felt bad. " After this, I'm gonna spend the rest of summer at home with my family before I leave for college."

" Oh, I see," Koga said quietly. " Well, then, bye, Kagome..."

" Yeah, bye..."Kagome said back. She put the phone down and sighed. Turning her attention back to InuYasha, who was watching her silently. " He didn't sound too happy."

" Why would he?" InuYasha asked her. " He's never going to see you again. I'd be heartbroken, too."

Kagome blushed and smiled down at him. He'd been there with her through all her screw ups. Never once, did he try to put blame on her, even when it was obviously her fault. He was too good for her. She didn't deserve him. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek and lied her head on his chest, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

" Thank you, InuYasha," she breathed, closing her eyes. That night, she slept soundly. If only she knew...

* * *

" No, I won't let her leave," Koga growled. He turned to Kikyo. " Wake him. Now!"

" Bossy, aren't we?" she giggled. She turned away from him and went to the window, opening it and leaning her head out. Then she sang. She didn't use words, just notes. She sang, her voice like velvet as it was carried into the night, floating on the wind, silent to human ears, but to those of her kind...

**In the mortuary...**

I opened my eyes and met darkness. There wasn't a thing in sight, but here I was. I lifted my hands up in front of me. I was lying down. My hands met a soft cushioned surface. I pushed up and found that it shifted effortlessly. Around me were a bunch of glossy boxes. My eyes adjusted and I gasped. They were coffins. I looked down at where I was. It was a coffin! What was I doing here? What happened? I fought hard to think. The last thing I remembered was that Kagome left me. She left me and I was walking back to hotel when-

Those things attacked me. I was walking and they attacked me. I thought I died, but I wasn't dead. How? I reached up to touch my throat. It wasn't ripped open. It ws normal, like nothing had happened. I bit my lip in thought and winced at the pain it caused. I put finger to my lip and found blood there. I ran my finger across my teeth to feel unnaturally sharp incisors. Where had those come from? I didn't have those before, did I? What was going on?

I climbed out of the coffin and looked around. There were dead bodies everywhere. I was in some kind of-

" Who's there?" a voice called. I stopped. A strange scent reached my nose. It was...it was so delicious. I...I had to get to it. I had to get closer to that smell. I needed to...to...

Before I knew what was going on, I was zooming through the room, coming face-to-face with a middle-aged man in a white coat. He looked at me, terrified. I rushed up to him and took hold of his collar. That smell. It was coming from him. But where? I ran my nose from his forehead to his throat. There. That throbbing vein in his neck. That's where the smell was coming from. I had to...to...

" Don't hurt me," the man begged. I blinked and looked down at him. I was about to kill this man. What was wrong with me? Oh, but that smell. His fear just made it sweeter. So irresistible. I couldn't fight it anymore. I had to. I had to...

I dug my teeth into his neck, breaking the soft skin and feeling the warm liquid spill into my mouth. It was so good! It was making me growl. Since when did I growl? I couldn't stop myself. Before I could stop myself I was draining every last drop of this beautiful liquor, this drink that was making me drunk with power. I couldn't fight it. It was such a primal instinct. Like I was supposed to do this. I felt the man go limp in my hands. I dropped him.

I licked the last of his essence from my lips. I wanted more. I wanted so much more...But where? From who? One name came to mind...

" Kagome..."

* * *

**A/N: Whew. That took a lot out of me. Well, what do you think? Do you love it? Tell me!**


	7. Return of the Friend

**I don't own InuYasha. Damn! **

**A/N: I got some reviews on the last chapter, so I guess it's okay. I would like more though, please? If you don't mind... Pwease?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kagome's eyes opened and she blinked a little before realizing where she was. Her head rested on InuYasha's chest, his arm on her back. Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him. He let out a deep laugh that vibrated in his chest. Kagome lifted herself to look at him. Her black hair fell around them like a curtain, mixing with his silver. His golden eyes blinked up at her blue. Kagome smiled wider and tucked her hair behind her ear.

" Good morning," she said softly. InuYasha smiled at her and suddenly wrapped the hand that was on her back around her waist and pulled her down to him. Kagome let out a startled gasp, and found herself pressed tight against him. She giggled and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

" Morning," he said, holding her tighter. Kagome let out a gasp and tried to pull herself off.

" I can't breath!" she laughed. He let her go, then squeezed tighter. Kagome leaned forward and bit his neck. He yelped, then let go of her quickly. " I win. "

" You cheated," he pointed out. Kagome laughed, and was about to say something back when the phone rang. She looked over at it, but Hojo reached out a hand to pick it up instead.

" Hello?" he said groggily into the phone. Kagome and InuYasha paused and waited. Hojo suddenly sat up and looked very serious. Kagome looked down at InuYasha, then back at Hojo. He bit his lip and balled his fists.

" Alright...yes...no, just call us if anything is found...we'll be here...yes, thank you," Hojo tucked his hair behind his ear. "Bye."

Hojo slammed the phone down on the night stand and stood up in an angry huff.

" What happened?" Kagome asked. She lifted herself from the bed to stand in front of it. InuYasha was still lying on the bed, his body half-covered by the blankets. He looked at Hojo with furrowed brows.

" They lost Miroku's body!" Hojo shouted. Kagome jumped, then once his word sunk in, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

" How?" InuYasha demanded. Hojo rushed across the room and started to get his clothes out of his packed suitcase.

" There was a break-in at the mortuary," Hojo answered angrily. " Someone came in, killed the mortician, then took Miroku's body!"

" Who could possibly-?" Kagome began.

" How the hell should I know, Kags?" Hojo asked furiously. " Some friggin' phsyco went in and decided he wanted to steal a dead person. How should I know why he did? I wasn't there!"

Kagome bit her lip and looked away from Hojo. He had never yelled at her before. Not for real. She fought the tears of hurt and instead shot out words of anger.

" Hey, don't start yellin' at me like this happened because of me!" Kagome spat. " I didn't go in and snatch his body, so stop yellin' at me like _I_ did this!"

" Face it Kags, " Hojo said, suddenly in her face. " If you werent' so damn hard-headed." He stepped closer, Kagome took a step back."And rash." He was closer now, Kagome felt herself being pressed against the nightstand. " And stupid, Miroku would still be alive!"

Hojo reached out and punched the side of her face. Kagome fell back onto the bed. InuYasha stood up and put a hand to Hojo's chest. Hojo looked up at him, his eyes angry.

" Hojo, stop right there," InuYasha growled. " We've all been through hell, but don't take it all out on Kagome-"

" Oh, shut up, " Hojo said, narrowing his eyes. " You know that it's all her fault, too! You know it, but you're just too in love with her to admit it! "

He said these last words with disgust in his voice. Kagome looked at InuYasha. She put a hand to her bruising face. InuYasha's face was hard. She shook her head and stood up, running past both of them. How could Hojo say those things? They were true, but he was her friend. He wasn't supposed to...

" Kagome, wait!" InuYasha called after. Kagome snatched her black jacket and car keys from the dresser and ran out of the hotel room. She bolted down the stairs and into the parking lot, hopping into her car, stopping only to look up at the room's window. There was a faint image in her mind as she looked up, remembering seeing Miroku and Hojo smiling out of that window and waving her up. She let out a sob and started the car, peeling out of the lot and down the road.

* * *

Kagome drove to the park that they had gone to only a day ago. She parked the car and rolled up the windows, turning the car off. Tears blinded her vision and she found herself crawling into the back seat, curling into a ball, her hands balled into fists. She ignored the heat that was building inside the car. She cried, realizing that she had nowhere to go. If she went back to the guys, they'd just hate her for being the reason their best friend was dead. They'd hate her because she didn't change. She had killed her mom, and now she killed her best friend. She hated herself. She hated everything.

Sweat beaded on her face. She ignored it and pulled her hood over her head. She pulled her knees to her chest. She was still in her pajamas. The soft silk shorts were clinging to her skin from the perspiration building over her flesh. The silk top was wet with her sweat. She didn't care. Her breaths came out in short rasps. She cried harder, making herself dizzy. The sun was beating down on her, but she didn't care.

" Miroku...oh Miroku, I'm so sorry..."she whimpered.

" You should be," a voice said back. Kagome froze. That voice. She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and rubbed the tears away. Kagome pulled the hood off her head and looked up. She gasped and nearly fainted. This couldn't be. How was he here? How did he-?

" Miroku..." she breathed.

* * *

" Damn it, Hojo," InuYasha snapped. " Are you happy now?"

" InuYasha, I didn't mean to be so hard on her," Hojo said sitting on the floor. He had tears pouring down his cheeks. " I'm just so mad. Miroku was like my brother. He's dead because of Kagome's recklessness. This isn't the first time she's killed someone she loved."

" Shut up!" InuYasha roared. " You know Kagome wouldn't have been drunk that night if we hadn't taken her out with us!"

" If she was so worried about getting caught, she shouldn't have been drinking in the first place!"

" Like you didn't want her to drink with us?!"

"..."

" Yeah, now you know we're as much to blame for Miroku as Kagome is. We could have easily made her stop the car, but we didn't. We thought it was funny to leave him there. Now look. He's dead, and it's all _our _fault. Not just Kagome's."

Hojo stood and looked at the dresser. There was another set of keys. He took them and went to the door. InuYasha stood up and walked after him.

" Where are you going?" he asked Hojo. Hojo opened the door and looked back at InuYasha.

" I'm gonna go find Kagome," he answered. " I'll be damned if anything happens to her, too. I've lost one friend here, I don't need to lose two."

" I'm coming with you," InuYasha said, snatching a shirt from the ground and putting it on. He picked up a pair of shorts and hopped into them as he ran for the door. Hojo went out and together, they ran downstairs to Miroku's car. They had to find Kagome.

* * *

" Hey, Kags," Miroku said. He was sitting next to her in the car. Kagome looked at him through wide, frightened eyes. Miroku was wearing...well, nothing. He was naked. And so pale. Like he had just got up and walked out of the mortuary. Kagome blushed and took off her jacket, handing it to him. He set it on his lap and looked at her with an amused smile. Kagome met his eyes. She gasped. They were a startling shade of violet.

" How are you-?" Kagome began. Miroku put a hand over her mouth.

" I'm alive, that's all that matters, right?" he said huskily. Kagome shivered. His skin was so cold...It was making her lips numb. Like someone had put ice on her face. She put a hand over his and pulled it to her lap. Miroku smiled wider. His teeth were glistening.

" But how? The news said your throat had been ripped-"Kagome started. She looked at his neck. There was nothing. She reached a hand out to stroke it. The skin was perfectly smooth. Not a scratch on it. She leaned in closer, her face only inches away from his. Her eyes never left his neck.

" What's the matter Kags?" he asked her, running a hand through her hair. Kagome's eyes jumped to his. There was an evil glint in his eye. He stared down at her. Kagome met his gaze and put a hand to her chest to hold her top closer to her. Miroku laughed.

" What happened to you, Miroku?" she asked shakily. " Why did everyone say you were dead? How can they think you're dead if you're here with me?"

" I don't really know, Kagome," he said, scooting closer to her. Her reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Kagome didn't pull away from the touch. That was the only thing that was proving that she hadn't lost her mind and Miroku was really beside her.

" Are you alright, Miro?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was so cold...

" I will be soon," he said softly. Kagome looked up at him. He was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. Kagome frowned.

" What do you mean?" she asked him in a whisper.

" You left me there, Kagome," he said. Kagome bit her lip and fought the tears. " You left me there, and I was attacked. I could have died, and it would have been all your fault."

" No, Miroku, I didn't mean-"the tears poured. She was shaking her head when Miroku put his forehead to hers. Kagome wasn't sweating anymore. She was shivering from the cold radiating from Miroku's body.

" I bet you didn't even care, did you?" he asked. " I bet you went off to go and drink, and fuck, and do whatever little drunk whores like you do."

Kagome reached up a hand to slap him. He snatched her hand before she could. Kagome gasped at his strength. She looked up at him in sheer terror. He leaned down and kissed the tears on her cheeks. Kagome felt sick.

" Stop, Miroku," she whimpered. " You're scaring me..."

" Good," he said fiercely in her ear. " I was scared too. I was scared I was gonna die that night. I want you to be afraid now. It's pay back time, Kagome."

He took hold of her chin and turned it so she could face him. Kagome's blue eyes glistened with tears. Miroku pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Kagome fought to pull herself away, but he grabbed a fist-full of her hair and held her in place. Kagome bit his lip as hard as he could, but he didn't move. When Miroku pulled away, he was smiling at her.

" What the fuck's wrong with you?!" she shrieked. " Let me go!"

" I don't think so, Kags," he said calmly. He put a hand to her collar bone and pushed her back, making her lie back on the seat. Kagome tried to pry her hands away from him, but he just laughed and took hold of both her wrists and held them above her head with ease. He sat on her legs, his other hand over her mouth to prevent another scream. Kagome squirmed and writhed under him. Tears dripped, spilling over her porcelain cheeks and onto the seat. Her black hair clung to her face. Miroku leaned down and breathed in deeply.

" You smell so good, Kagome," he said huskily. " Go ahead, cry, be afraid, it only makes it sweeter..."

Miroku rubbed his nose along her collar bone. Kagome jerked her shoulders, trying to make him stop. He laughed, his cold breath brushing over her skin. Kagome let out a muffled whimper. Miroku ran his nose along her neck, then back to her collar. She squirmed, growing exhausted. He placed his lips on her neck, his tongue tickling her skin. Kagome let out a scream that no one could hear. Miroku laughed again.

" I'm getting you back, Kagome," he said evily. " You left me to die, so I'm taking something away from you. You took my life, it's only fair."

Kagome shook her head, her feet beating on the door furiously. Miroku growled and moved the hand that was on her mouth to her throat.

" You better stop that now," he said in annoyance. Kagome spat in his face. He hissed and Kagome saw the sharp fangs that were growing from his gums. She let out a sharp scream and several heads turned in the car's direction.

Miroku punched her and bolted out the door, so quick that he was gone in a blink. Kagome's eyelids drooped. She wanted to close the door. She wanted to lock the doors and drive back to the hotel. She couldn't though. Her eyesight was growing dim, and she couldn't move her wrists. They hurt so much. She let her eyes close and she passed out into the blackness...

* * *

" I said, ' I don't know' ! " Kikyo hissed angrily. " If I knew where he was, then I would have him here! He's not here, so obviously, I haven't found him you idiot!"

" A newborn vampire is loose in the damn city, Kikyo!" Koga yelled. " We need to find him,now!"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, thought I should leave you guys hanging here. I don't think I want to end the suspense just yet. Hee-hee. Review, please!**


	8. Survivor

**I don't own InuYasha (must I say it all the time?)**

**A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy lately, and I haven't had time to work on the story. Please forgive me!! I'll try to make this chapter good for you guys. Oh, by the way, this chapter is especially for Yashie-and-Kags-Forever for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thanks, person! I owe you one!**

* * *

Chapter 8

" There, she's over there!" InuYasha exclaimed. He pointed to a familiar _Porsche 911 Turbo _that was sitting in front of the park. Hojo swerved into the parking lot and yanked the keys out of the ingnition as InuYasha bolted out of the car, running to Kagome's.

" Please be alright," he breathed as he spotted the open passenger's door. He noticed that Kagome wasn't in the front seat, so he pushed the seat forward to find her lying across the back.

She was drenched in sweat, and her face was bruising. Her wrists were turned at odd angles, and bruising badly. Fear bubbled in his chest as he reached out to lift her up. A soft moan escaped her lips as she was raised up into sitting position. He gently used his hand to brush her bangs out of her face and her eyes fluttered open.

" Inu?" she gasped. She blinked a few times, then her eyes suddenly watered. She looked down at her wrists and then back at InuYasha, her lip trembling. Hojo appeared behind InuYasha. He looked Kagome over and guilt filled his eyes. Kagome blinked up at him and tears poured down her flushed cheeks.

" Kagome, babe, what happened?" InuYasha asked as he carefully helped her out of the car. Kagome winced and staggered a few steps forward, then fellforward into Hojo's arms. She looked up him and then down at her bruised legs. She let out a whimper and InuYasha lifted her into his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder and cried loudly onto his shirt.

" It was...he tried to...He was gonna..." Kagome slurred through her sobs. InuYasha felt a wave of anger hit him.

" Who tried to hurt you, Kags?" he demanded. " Tell me what he looks like!"

" It was...It was Miroku..." she said, her eyes looking forward but not really seeing. Hojo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

" She's fucking lost it," he whispered. " InuYasha, we have to get her home. She's having a mental break down or something."

" No, I'm not!!" Kagome shrieked. " I couldn't believe it either, but it was him! It was! And he hates me so much...he wanted to kill me...I know he did..."

" Let's get her out of here," InuYasha said to Hojo. Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes in so much pain that it broke his heart to look into them.

" You don't believe me, do you?" she whispered. InuYasha looked away and walked over to Hojo's car.

* * *

" Did you find him?" Koga demanded. Kikyo looked at him over her shoulder. She shrugged and looked away. " What the hell, Kikyo?!"

" It's not that easy!" she snapped, turning to face her brother. " His scent hasn't changed yet, he's only a few hours old! His blood hasn't had time to turn!"

" Save your exscuses," Koga huffed. " I'm going to see Kagome. If that new one isn't here by time I get back, your head will roll."

Kikyo bowed her head as Koga left the room. As soon as he was gone, she let out a furious shriek and slashed the wall with her claws.

* * *

" Just leave me alone," Kagome choked out. She absently rubbed her wrists as InuYasha drove her car, following Hojo's. He looked at her and sighed. He did feel bad. He wanted to believe her, but it was impossible. Miroku was dead. That was it. There was no way that he had broke into Kagome's car and tried to kill her, because he died almost two days ago. Case closed.

" It's going to be alright, Kags," Inuyasha soothed. " Once we get home, everything will be fine. They'll find Miroku's body and everything-"

" Look out!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha slammed on the brakes as a young woman ran out into the middle of the road. She just barely seemed to notice the car that had stopped just centimeters from hitting her. Kagome blinked.

The girl was beautiful, if you looked past the long, black, mangled hair and dirt-streaked, tan face. There were scrapes and bruised covering her arms and cheeks. The torn remnants of her clothing consisted of a tight, maroon, collared shirt, tattered jeans, and worn out hiking boots. She blinked her brown eyes at Inuyasha and Kagome and she seemed to snap out of her trance.

" Please, help me!" she cried. She rushed to Kagome's door and Kagome rolled down the window.

" What happened? Are you alright, miss?" Inuyasha asked. " Do you need a ride?"

" My name is Sango Slayter," she choked out as tears streaked down her face. " I was on vacation in a nearby campsite, when my friends were...attacked..."

" What?!" Kagome gasped. The girl known as Sango looked around and started to grow impatient.

" Just please, if you take me wherever your going, I can pay you," she pleaded. " If you just get me somewhere safe, I can pay for everything: gas, food, clothes, hotel. Whatever, just _please_ help me!"

" Alright, alright, get in," Kagome said,opening the door and folding the seat so that Sango could get in the back. She did, then Inuyasha started the car again.

" We're staying at a hotel here for a while," Kagome informed her as they drove. " Then we're on our way back home for a funeral."

Sango just nodded and stared nervously out the window. Inuyasha looked at Kagome worriedly.

" How long has it been since you ate?" he asked Sango, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

" It's been about two days..." she answered in a whisper. Kagome bit her lip in an effort to kep her questions from spilling out. Sadly, she was a naturally curious person and she couldn't help herself.

" What exactly happened to your friends?" Kagome asked. The girl hesitated before answering.

" We were attacked," Sango said. " _Something _came out of the forest and started..._eating_ everyone. It ripped their throats and...just..."

The girl buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. She shook her head, muttering people's names as she did. Kagome regretted ever asking. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

" I was hiding when it happened," Sango said quietly. " My friend Shippou told me to go hide by the river, so I did. I hid inside a hallow tree and waited until the screaming stopped...when I came out...everybody was..."

" It's alright, you don't have to finish," Inuyasha said kindly. " One of our friends just died recently. He was killed about two days ago as well."

" You don't think it could have been the same thing that killed her friends and Miroku? Do you?" Kagome asked in a hushed whisper. Inuyahsa looked at her and then back to the road.

" I think it was exactly the same thing," Inuyasha said stiffly. " And whatever it is, I'm gonna hunt it down and kill it."

* * *

" Then when _will_ she be back?" Koga asked impatiently. He stood outside Kagome's hotel room, staring down a stubborn blonde boy.

" I don't know," Hojo answered. " But I wouldn't advise you to wait out here until she gets back."

" I'll go, but I'll be back," Koga said. He turned and walked away. He should have just killed the annoying human, but he knew Kagome wouldn't like havingtwo of her friends dead. He made it outside and slowly made his way back to his house. Cursing the insolent human the whole way.

* * *

" You just missed your boyfriend," Hojo said as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango made their way into the room. Kagome frowned and looked at Hojo.

" Who?" Kagome asked, walking to sit on her bed. Hojo rose and eyebrow at her.

" Koga," he said, as though the answer was obvious. Kagome knitted her eyebrows together and thought hard.

" How? I told him we were leaving," Kagome said to herself. " He should think we're at the airport."

" Well, I don't know, maybe he's stalking you," Hojo reasoned. He looked behind Inuyasha and seemed to notice Sango for the first time. She stood, looking around nervously, rubbing her arms. Hojo smiled at her and turned to Inuyasha. " Friend of yours?"

" This is Sango," Inuyasha said. Sango's head snapped up at the sound of her name. Hojo took in her tattered appearance and gave Inuyasha a knowing smile.

" Damn, Yasha," Hojo snickered. " You like it rough, huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at his friend. Sango blushed furiously and looked at her feet. Kagome felt her eye twitching and she looked at Hojo angrily. Jealousy and annoyance hitting her full-force. She took Sango's arm gently and pulled her over to the bathroom.

" Here's the bathroom," Kagome said sweetly. " I'll bring you some fresh clothes and you can take a nice long shower."

" Thank you so much," Sango said greatfully. She went inside and closed the door behind her. Kagome went to her suitcase and started to rummage through her clothing in search of an outfit for their new guest.

" So where'd you find her?" Hojo asked, his voice serious now. Kagome looked up at him and tossed her bangs out of her face.

" Inuyasha almost ran her over," Kagome said, pulling out a t-shirt. " She told us that her friends were all attacked when they were camping. She's the only one that survived."

" Oh, like, they were attacked by like, a bear or cougar or something?" Hojo asked, standing to open the window. Kagome nodded and pulled out a few under garments for Sango to wear.

" I hope she fits into these," Kagome muttered as she took out some old jeans. She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack. " Here, I put them on the toilet seat."

" Thank you," Sango said from inside the shower. Kagome smiled and closed the door. She went to her bed and sat down, sighing in frustration.

" Whatever it was that killed her friends, was probably the same thing that killed Miroku," Kagome said running her hands through her hair.

" Oh, so you _do _know that he's dead?" Hojo asked. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and balled her fists painfully. She felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

" I don't know what happened, but Miroku _did _attack me! I know he did it!" Kagome growled. " I'm not crazy and I'm not imagining things!"

" Kags, calm down," Inuyasha said, sitting behind her and rubbing her shoulders. " There's a lot of shit going on for us right now, we just need a little break. We all need to relax and chill out."

Kagome turned to him and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kagome felt her sking tingle where his fingertips brushed her cheek. He smiled down at her and put his forehead to hers. A faint blush tinted her cheeks and he smirked.

" See?" he laughed. " All better."

Kagome giggled and turned her head away. Hojo looked at them with a raised eyebrow and looked slightly annoyed. Kagome bit her lip and smiled weakly at him. Inuyasha stood up from the bed and went the mini fridge and pulled out a can of soda. He popped it open and took a huge gulp.

" So what are we going to do about Sango?" Kagome asked. She looked over at the bathroom door as she spoke.

" I guess we have to take her to a police station, and get her to tell them what happened," Inuyasha reasoned. " Then after that's all settled, we can at least take her bak to where ever it is she lives."

" How are we going to afford that?" Hojo asked. Kagome sighed nd stood up.

" She said she could pay for everything," Kagome answered as she went to look for clothes for herself. " I'm gonna feel bad if we spend all her money though. She just lost her friends."

" Yeah, and we lost ours," Hojo pointed out. Kagome frowned at him as she set her outfit on her lap. She rolled her eyes and turned once the bathroom door opened. Sango came out, her face now clean and her hair falling down to her waist in a dark cape. Kagome looked over at the guys only to see them practically drooling. She pursed her lips and huffed. Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his trance and laughed nervously.

" Who would have thought that a beautiful woman was underneath all that dirt and rags..." Hojo muttered to Inuyasha, who was nodding in agreement. Kagome stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower herself.

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked shakily.

" A friend," the woman said, her voice like silk. She appeared from the shadows, her ivory skin practically glowing in the dim light of the alley. She approached the naked young male cautously.

" I have no friends," he hissed. The woman laughed and put a hand on his cheek. He grew rigid under her touch.

" Then call me family," she whispered. Miroku rose an eyebrow at the girl. She pressed her scarlet lips to his cheek. He gripped her shoulders and she pulled back to look into his violet eyes. " We are family now Miroku. Come with me. Take revenge on the ones who betrayed you in your past life. You have been reborn! You are one of the living dead! Come with me and I can teach you things you've only dreamt of."

Miroku looked skeptical. Kikyo took hold of his face and pressed her lips to his coaxingly. His eyes bugged out of his head, then he relaxed. When Kikyo pulled away, he was staring at her, dazed.

" Come with me, Miroku," she said seductively. He nodded dumbly and followed her through the shadows...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. It took me forever to do this. It was hard to do with school and my boyfriend distracting me. So anyway. Please review and what-not. I'll be waiting patiently...Sort of. Just tell me if you guys have any ideas on what you want to happen.**


End file.
